Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus using photoluminescence and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, a display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. Previously, a cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus has been used due to its performance and competitive price. However the CRT display apparatus has a weakness with size and/or portability. Therefore a display apparatus such as a plasma display apparatus, a liquid crystal display apparatus, and an organic light emitting display apparatus has been highly regarded due to their small size, light weight, and low-power-consumption.
The display apparatus may further include a photoluminescence device. The photoluminescence device includes a color conversion structure for converting the color of light, such as a quantum dot. A desired color can be imparted to the image by the photoluminescence device. Thus, color reproducibility of the image and the luminous efficiency can be improved, so that the display quality can be improved. The display apparatus including the photoluminescence device can use a backlight unit which generates blue light. However, it has been found that there is a problem with lowered transmittance due to the insulating film structure inside the display apparatus.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.